


Wings

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2018 [32]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Someone's mad at their daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: A moment of angry introspection at having the curse of wings foisted on him again.





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into the Lucifer fandom, I hope you all like. Only a short drabble (I know, drabbles are inherently short, but hopefully you know what I mean), starring our favourite, that I wrote for Fictober, but only got round to posting on AO3 now so... Yeah. Enjoy!

Sipping whisky neat, his jacket tossed on a sofa, Lucifer stared morosely at the piano keys. His back ached constantly now, as if his thrice blasted wings needed to unfurl, flap, be free. He wouldn’t let them. His freedom came from his feet on the Earth, tyres on the road, whisky on hand as he made his deals with mortals.

Freedom.

Sneering, he toasted heavenwards, “Thanks, Dad. Take all you want!” He looked out the windows, at the lights of LA. “That’s just like you. You can’t have fun so neither can I?”

His wings unfurled. He groaned. “Bloody hell.”


End file.
